


Maybe Just One More

by Charlietummy (tochaseclouds)



Series: Newt Likes Food [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Food, Mentions of Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tochaseclouds/pseuds/Charlietummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton Geiszler really likes eating.<br/>He also really likes Asian cuisine, having spent a decade in the Hong Kong Shatterdome.<br/>Fortunately for Newt, the hotel he's staying at is just a couple of blocks from NYC China Town, and his mathematician boyfriend isn't there to stop him eat as much as he wants.<br/>Too much, evidently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Just One More

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've posted here, and of course it's based around my particular kinks, and my absolute favourite movie character ever, Newton Geiszler.  
> This was originally intended to be a Hermann/Newt fic, but it just has Newt this time.  
> It's basically this: Newt is hungry, Newt goes to restaurant, Newt eats a LOT, Newt is full, Newt goes home.  
> I'm essentially just indulging my kinks with this; if you like it, great!  
> And remember, if these themes aren't your thing-- leave! Simple, isn't it?

 

 

As the sun went down over NYC, Newt stretched his arms over his head and sighed, suddenly feeling the effects of not eating for a full day. He had gone longer in his days with the PPDC, when the only thing he cared about was his research, but since the apocalypse had been cancelled he liked to, y'know, eat regularly. After all, eating was one of his favourite things, and having spent a decade in Hong Kong he had grown to love the Asian cuisine. It was very convenient that his hotel was two blocks from China Town.

He threw on a plain white T and his new leather jacket along with a looser pair of jeans than he would usually go with. He didn't overindulge all the time, but tonight he had decided to go all out, and he did not want his skinny jeans constricting his stomach so he couldn't eat to his absolute limit.

Grabbing his mobile and his wallet, he shoved them in the pocket of his jeans and locked the door behind him. He walked through the hotel he was staying at and stepped out into the brisk evening.

Though completely ravenous, he couldn't help but feel a rush of pleasure as the cool wind breezed through his immaculately dishevelled hair and ran down his neck. Shivering but smiling too, he made his way to the colourful gate that was the entrance to China Town. He'd been here many times, sometimes with Hermann, another time with Tendo and Raleigh, and dozens of times on his own when he wanted his fill of delicious Asian food.

He missed those guys, especially Hermann. His partner, boyfriend, whatever, was back in Berlin, currently touring around giving lectures on the Breach and how it could've been opened in the first place.

And, of course, on whether or not it would open again.

Newt had joined him for the first four or so months, but was taking a break to check out whatever remained of any kaiju so he could hopefully secure something to work on. He was hoping for a bit of wing tissue from one of the flying variety of the kaiju, but so far all he'd got was a bit of practically useless rotted tissue from Otachi and its baby.

His mind continued to wander as he walked through the crowds, his stomach growled at the scents of food around him, but his feet carried him straight to his favourite little place which was down several dark alleys, and thankfully hidden away from the loud, crowded streets. 

Newt gazed up at the little sign, not neon like so many others in this huge city but a simple painted wooden board with rusty metal calligraphy nailed to it. He slipped inside, glancing around quickly as he removed his jacket, seeing that there were only a few others in the restaurant, a man entirely lost in his book and a few younger guys, probably around Raleigh's age, playing poker in the furthest corner from the entrance.

As Newt was a regular here, he simply hinged his jacket onto one of the hooks near the door and seated himself at his favourite table. The small restaurant had a tangy, slightly smoky scent to it which Newt just loved.

The smells drifting from the kitchen, which you could just glimpse over the old-style mahogany counters, were enough to make Newt's stomach twist itself into an uncomfortable knot of hunger.

"I'll fill you up soon, chill," he muttered under his breath, patting his belly to try and soothe it. It responded with a snarl.

The head chef, a Chinese man shorter even than Newt named Fāng Lau, popped his wrinkled head out from the kitchen and exclaimed, "Ah, Mr Geiszler!" Despite having lived in New York for thirty years, he had never really improved upon his less-than-polished English skills. This didn't really matter, being that all he did was cook the food, while his wife, Min, dealt with the customers.

"Mr Geiszler!" Fāng repeated as he shuffled over, completely forgetting about the fact that he was the head chef and needed to stay in the kitchen and, well, cook. Min, who was serving the reading man, noticed her husband had moved out of his workplace and swooped in to stop him. He accidentally flicked some dark sauce from the spatula in his right hand onto Newt's lenses as he was pulled back into the kitchen, grinning widely at Newt as he waved goodbye.

Min, younger than her husband by a good few years and quite a bit more attractive, pulled a pen out of her pocket and turned her dark gaze on the small scientist.

"Newton, where have you been these past few months?"

Newt removed his glasses for a moment and cleaned them on his shirt. "Oh, you know, saving the world from the Kaiju, kissing and fondling my six doctorates-"

 _"Newton Geiszler_ , you did not save the world entirely on your own, you helped."

"Yes, but my research was invaluable-"

"As was Doctor Gottlieb's."

" _He_ didn't risk his life by drifting with the Kaiju brain, alone!"

"He risked his life every moment he was around you! I'm surprised he didn't have a heart attack with all the stress you gave him."

Their banter was light-hearted though, much like most of his and Hermann's was. 

Min allowed herself a small, fond smile as she looked Newt over. "You're looking thin, Newton. I'll get you the usual, then? A basket of pork dumplings, a couple wontons and--"

"Actually, Min... I don't think my usual's gonna cut it tonight. Just gimme a bit to figure out what I want."

Min frowned. Newton always left after his usual meal a tad bloated anyway, and to think that he wanted _more_ food?

"All right, Newton, but even if you don't finish it you're still paying." She playfully whacked his arm with her notepad and went over to refill the poker table's drinks.

Despite what one might've initially thought, Newton could put away a lot of food, and thoroughly enjoyed stuffing himself every now and then. Or often.

He rarely had to look at the menu, being as Min knew his entire order like the back of her hand, and so he found himself salivating as he looked over all of the wide variety of dishes. He could've easily spent half an hour drooling over the menu but his stomach seemed to say that if he didn't eat soon it would resort to eating his lungs. He finished deciding just as Min returned, pen poised and ready to scribble down his order.

"Hi again." He smiled up at her. "So I'll have the pork ramen, the Peking duck, the lemon chicken, the Sichuan rabbit, the Mongolian beef and for dessert I'd like the toffee bananas. Oh, and a pot of green tea."

Min smiled. "Uh huh. And would you like the whole kitchen stock while we're at it?"

Newt blinked. "Um... Is something wrong?"

When Min realised he actually planned on eating--or trying to--all the food he had listed, she dropped her gaze to the table, then back to Newt and said flatly, "Newton, you realise that amount of food would feed _five people_. And imagine all the calories!"

"Hey, I don't mind if I put on a few- 'sides, Hermann likes me a bit pudgy." He grinned when he saw her eyes widen. "I can handle it."

"While I seriously doubt that, I suppose there's no way I can convince you to order anything less?"

He shook his head, still with that wide, infuriatingly adorable grin on his face. "Nope."

She sighed, shaking her own head as she took the menu away.

By this time, Newt had become almost painfully hungry. His stomach felt raw and hollow, and the growls were becoming more frequent and louder. He waited as patiently as he could manage--which was to say, not patiently at all. He chewed his nails, his right leg twitching as it always did when he became anxious or impatient. Patience, oddly enough, had never been Newton Geiszler's strongest virtue.

Twenty minutes of waiting brought about some of the worst hunger pangs the biologist had ever experienced. Newt groaned quietly, berating himself for not eating for so long. He sipped at the water Min had brought over fifteen minutes before, closing his eyes while his mouth essentially transformed into a waterfall as the glorious scents of his dinner reached him. 

He looked towards the kitchen and felt his stomach leap; Min was walking towards him, a bowl and a plate in either hand. 

"Oh, _finally_..." He groaned as she set the food before him with a smile.

"I'll be back with the other dishes in just a minute." 

Newt was barely listening. He'd picked up the chopsticks and went straight for the ramen, diving into the noodles and broth without waiting another moment. 

Min had scarcely placed the final plate in front of him before he'd managed to pack his mouth so full his cheeks bulged like a chipmunk's. He barely chewed before swallowing the huge mouthful and instantly went for another, pinching the noodles between the chopsticks and filling his mouth again. 

Knowing she wasn't going to get anymore words out of him while he ate, Min simply left him to his dinner and returned to the kitchen.

Within five minutes, half the bowl had disappeared into Newt's belly and his hunger had faded to a distant memory. He seized a piece of pork and shoved it indelicately into his waiting maw, chewing without fully closing his mouth. He didn't give a piece of Kaiju crap if he looked disgusting, he just wanted to get as much food into his mouth as quickly as possible.

Just as he finished the bowl and belched into his fist, Fāng quickly wandered over and dropped a few particularly thick, juicy slices of pork into the empty bowl, smiling widely at his favourite customer as he hurried back to the kitchen.

Maybe Newt shouldn't have ordered so much food.

 _Oh well_ , he shrugged as he ate the pork, then moved onto the steaming plate of Mongolian beef and steamed rice. The rich dark sauce was so packed full of flavour Newt almost moaned from the explosion of tangy sweetness on his tongue. He had to come here more often, at least a couple times a week, and feast on the various dishes he'd never tried before.

Half way through the plate, he realised he was already feeling full. He pushed down his jeans to give himself a bit more room and continued eating, intent on finishing everything before him. Had Hermann been here, he would've clucked his tongue disapprovingly and his wide mouth would've pursed as his partner continued to eat despite the slight swell evident beneath his shirt.

Pushing the empty plate aside and pulling the Sichuan rabbit towards him, Newt ate his way through it and the Peking duck over the course of the next 20 minutes, trying to ignore the tight feeling across his belly. When the duck, too, sat in his stomach, he paused for a moment and considered stopping. He was already well past full and his shirt was straining across his swollen belly, but would one more plate (plus dessert) really kill him?

 _Yeah, probably_... He thought as he dug into the chicken dish, left hand on his belly lightly rubbing to ease the tight discomfort. Despite wearing the loosest jeans he had and pushing them down to the line of his briefs, his lower stomach was pressing against the waistband, so, one hand still stuffing his face, he undid the two buttons at the top and without any extra effort on his part, the zipper slid down, giving him just that little extra space he needed to finish the chicken.

Dessert, however, was going to be a challenge to say the least.

A normal person would've either requested the dessert be placed in a tupperware container so he could have it the following day, or indeed, explain he no longer wanted it, but Newt wasn't really a "normal" person.

As Min approached with the final dish of the night, Newt swallowed deeply when he saw that there were at least a dozen large balls of toffee-coated, deep fried banana, along with three big scoops of vanilla ice cream.

Min set the plate down and glanced at Newt's belly apologetically. "Fāng refused to give you anything less than a full plate, seeing that you're such a great customer. I don't think this is really a treat, though," she sighed heavily as she left the bloated scientist to stare open-mouthed at the deep-fried balls. "Please refrain from exploding until you've exited the building, I really don't want to clean up the mess."

Newt swallowed again. He knew he could force one or two down, no matter how much his taut gut might protest, but a whole dozen, along with all that ice cream and the green tea that remained? With already enough food for 5 or 6 people inside him, he really, really shouldn't even attempt to eat one banana, but they did look so good with that warm golden toffee dripping off their surfaces...

Rather hesitantly, he picked up a ball with his fingers, examining its dark surface before popping the whole thing into his mouth, chewing quickly while the toffee oozed over his tongue. _ **It. Was. Glorious**_.

Newt decided then and there that there was only one other thing he'd rather have in his mouth, and completely ignored his groaning belly as he shoved another ball in his mouth, and another, and another. 

With just two left and half a cup of tea, Newt could actually feel it as his skin stretched with each bite. He finished the last balls and downed the tea, letting out a relieved sigh which turned into a huge belch midway.

Right on queue, Min came over, shook her head and took the remaining dishes and cup away. "You should be glad you didn't do yourself any harm, Newton."

He rubbed his belly absently as he answered. "I may be a pretty small guy, but I can eat a lot when I want to."

"Yes, but..."

"Have I exploded? No. I am a biologist and I know the human body's limits, even if my expertise lies with the Kaiju..." He shrugged and stood rather unsteadily, trying to zip up his jeans and failing. "So anyway, how much do I owe you?"

After handing over a ridiculous amount of money for just one meal- even if a huge one-, Newt half-walked, half-waddled over to the door and reached up to grab his jacket. His shirt rode up over his navel, exposing the swell his belly had become. Not caring in the least, Newt shrugged on his jacket and pulled down the shirt as far as it would go, bid farewell to Min and Fāng, then left the pleasant warmth of the restaurant for the cold, dark alleyways he had chosen to follow back to the hotel.

Newt's brain was fuzzy and warm like the rest of him by the time he returned, still waddling slightly. He elected to take the elevator for obvious reasons, though the thought of exercise being a good thing right now did cross his hazy mind.

Damn, he was so _full_. He honestly couldn't remember ever being so stuffed.

He unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes, bending down to peel off his socks and finding it to be too much of a challenge with the great lump of his middle. Shrugging and leaving it till later, he carelessly threw his jacket at the couch, possibly missing it altogether but he didn't notice nor care. He wandered to the sparkly white bathroom, gave his teeth a quick but thorough brush and went straight to the bedroom, his belly still tight and aching as he shimmied out of his jeans before falling on the bed and letting out a satisfied groan. Pushing his shirt up to gently rub his overfull stomach, Newt sighed as the pressure eased a little. 

"Ooookay, I think I overdid overdoing it... Erngh," he groaned as he peeled off his socks with his toes and cradled his tummy, which gurgled quietly as he rubbed it. He wished Hermann was here. Despite his ineptitude with simple things like handshakes, he was a master of massaging Newt's tummy when he ate too much.

 _Oh well_ , he thought as he fondly cradled his rounded stomach, _I bet he'll lose his old grandpa pants when I tell him about this..._

With a smile, Newt closed his eyes and fell asleep happily holding his tummy and thinking about the way Hermann's cheeks would flush bright scarlet when Newt recounted his night...

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand there we go~ basically just a lot of belly.  
> Don't worry, if you liked this, I'll be writing more Pac Rim related works-- minus the kinks, for the most part-- and definitely some belly kink Hermann/Newt because there is not enough of that shit in the world.


End file.
